Silly Bella
by Strawberry Kiwi x
Summary: A completely random fluff oneshot in which Bella decides that she no longer wishes to be referred to as silly Bella. Takes place between Twilight and New Moon. [By Simply Kiwi and Bekah]


**Silly Bella**

**By: Kiwi and Beky**

_So, this is complete fluff. It's totally random and it takes place in the summer between Twilight and New Moon._

_Review?_

* * *

"...Where we are going?" I asked Edward as I gazed out my window, watching the trees pass by at an unnaturally high speed.

"For the umpteenth time, I will _not_ tell you where we are going!" Edward sighed, and pressed harder on the gas. The Volvo's speedometer hit one twenty, and I gasped.

Edward cast me an annoyed side glance, but then added "Silly Bella" under his breath. His lips twitched, fighting a smile. Slowly, he continued to put more and more pressure on the accelerator. . .

"Edward, would you at least _slow down!?_"

He laughed. "Silly Bella," he scoffed. "You know better than to ask me to do _that_."

I rolled my eyes, digging my fingernails into the leather interior of the seat, hanging on for dear life. "Why won't you just tell me where we are going?"

"Because Bella," He said, turning his head to look at me. "It is called a _surprise_."

"Edward!" I gasped. My eyes widened, and I pointed to the windshield. "Eyes! Road! NOW!"

He turned his head, but he laughed at me again anyway. "I'm not going to crash," he said, shaking his head. "Silly Bella. . ."

I scoffed, becoming annoyed. "Don't you know any other phrases?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled. "Silly Bella,"

I narrowed my eyes, "Stop THAT!"

"Stop what?" he snickered. "Silly Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Fine, if you get to call me S_illy Bella _I get to give you a really annoying nickname."

He laughed. "You go right ahead."

"Eddie," I snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "Silly Bella"

"Eddie-poo," I snorted.

He shrugged. "Silly Bella"

I burst out laughing, "EDDY-WEDDY!"

The next thing I knew, he was pulling over, and we were parked on the side of the road. He turned his head to glare at me, and said, "I draw the line at Eddy-Weddy."

I giggled. "No more Silly Bella then?"

He pulled back onto the road, and started driving again.

"No more Silly Bella . . . ," he agreed half-heartedly.

It wasn't long before we got to a huge open field with dirt trails running through it. The first thing I saw was a bright red ATV.

"You've GOT to be kidding."

"Sill . . . ," I shot him a look and he stopped. "I'm going to drive it. You're going to sit behind me and enjoy the ride."

I raised an eyebrow but followed him to the ATV. He pulled on a helmet and gloves. They were black, just like his jacket. Because he needed to be MORE gorgeous.

He handed me a helmet and got on, motioning for me to follow suit. When he turned the key and the four-wheeler roared to life.

I clung to him so tightly that, had he been human, I'm sure I would have done some damage. He chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Oh, Eddy-Weddy, I know that."

"Off the ATV. Now!"

I complied, ginning to myself. I took off the helmet and pressed it to my side with my forearm like the tomboys in the movies, feeling victorious. I had struck a nerve.

Edward took his helmet off too, his usually messy hair even more ruffled, his topaz eyes fixed on me. I tried not to grin I really did. But I had found a way to get to him.

"I don't like it when you call me that." he said evenly.

"I don't like silly Bella." My playful tone only served to aggravate him further.

He looked annoyed for a moment, before a flicker of amusement flashed in his eyes. I gulped. Oh crud, I was in for it now.

His hands landed on my waist, his wide, innocent eyes staring into mine. I tried by best not to melt into a puddle of worthless goo. He could see the helplessness in my eyes, and he smirked, triumphant.

"Now," he said, "Why is it that you don't like me calling you silly Bella?"

I gulped, trying to think coherently. It was extremely difficult when his eyes stared at me like that, his perfect face only inches from mine . . . I snapped my eyes shut. Hah, take that! _Try and dazzle me when I can't see you!_

"Because it makes me feel childish," I replied, my voice acerbic. "That's something a father calls a five year old, _not_ what a boyfriend calls his eighteen year old, _mature_ girlfriend."

I heard Edward sigh, aggravated by my obvious coherency. There was a short pause before his lips pressed against the hollow below my ear. My eyes flew open in surprise. "I realize you're not a child," he said, his lips working down my jaw line to my chin, and then back again.

"Y-yes . . . but . . . ,"

His lips grinned against my jaw, yet again victorious. "If you are not a child, and we both know this, there isn't a logical reason as to why I can't call you silly Bella, now is there?"

"I guess not . . . ," I mumbled as his lips traveled to my neck.

He pulled away, grinning. "Perfect," he said, pressing his lips to mine. "Now, come on Silly Bella, get on."

"In that case, Eddy-Weddy, there is also no logical reason as to why I can't call you by _my_ little nickname." I knew I couldn't dazzle him the way he could me, but I thought if the nickname bothered him, maybe I had a slight chance.

I moved my hands up and down on his stomach, where they would be clenched tightly as soon as this . . . _thing_ got moving. "Besides," I said quietly. "It's cute."

Finding something that bothered him so much had made me uncharacteristically confident.

He was about to put his helmet back on when I said it. Pausing, he set his teeth. I was half expecting another retort, but all that came out of his mouth was a grudging, "_Fine_..."

I hugged him tightly again. "But you are to never use that infernal nickname around my family." He revved the engine, "especially Emmett."

I grinned. "Okay. Deal."

When we did get moving, I could feel the wind in my hair (cliché as that was) and my arms around my Edward. I did enjoy the ride...

Sort of.


End file.
